Acoustic Promises
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: The brunette finished the song's last verse, letting the last of the chords humming in the air around her as she softly sighed and stroked the body of her acoustic with loving fingertips. Her eyes opened for the first time since she started the song. She was startled seeing Alex watching her from the doorway.


A one-shot story I thought up. I'm not saying I have perfect grammar. I know I'm rusty, I haven't written anything in awhile. I hope you enjoy regardless of that issue. The song italicized is Stop and Say You Love Me (acoustic version) by Evans Blue. (My absolute favorite band of all time). You would NOT regret looking this song up on youtube.

***

_Hey, listen, because I'll only say this once.  
'Do you think you could lose yourself in me?'  
I could say I want to die by your side one day.  
But I could never speak the words,  
because they haven't wrote the words  
that mean enough to me.  
So together we could…  
burn this way… burn this way.  
Stop and say you love me,  
always. I'll say the same to you…_

The raspy voice of Olivia cut through the apartment.

Alex's eyes opened slowly and her hand swept across the other side of the bed, missing contact with her girlfriend. She squinted her eyes, expecting sunlight to burn into her retinas, however there was only moonlight splashed across the corner of her side of the bed.

The hard strumming of steel guitar strings made Alex's skin rise in goose bumps. She bit her lip and slid out of bed coolly.

_I found a loophole for us now;  
it's called redemption of my history.  
Do you think you could look past my fears?  
Tell me now, my love.  
Cause I'll lose it in your eyes,  
I see firelight in your eyes.  
I know that things will be better when you  
are by my side… by my side…  
Stop and say you love me,  
always. I'll say the same to you…_

Alex tip-toed across the floor, ever so thankful for the carpet as it muffled her steps, allowing Olivia to continue without being embarrassed by getting caught. Alex peaked through the opened door, watching Olivia's head beat in rhythm of her strumming. Her hair fell across her forehead, covering her eye as she leaned forward into the guitar, pressing against it like she was holding her life in her hands. Her olive fingers expertly moved in time with the chords, making it look effortless. Alex's eyes widened and a fiery pit settled in her stomach. She listened to the lyrics her girlfriend sang. Her heartbeat quickened and her fingers trembled as she reached up and twisted the end of her blonde hair. _My Olivia,_ she thought.

_I'm guarded, I'm fragile,  
but if anyone could ever save me now,  
you can._

Olivia tossed her head to the side to move her hair out of the way as she continued to play the song. Her eyes stayed closed, focusing on the impact the song had on her at this moment. Her voice cut through Alex's heartstrings, sending her rapidly beating heart dropping down to her stomach.

_Are you strong enough?  
Am I enough?  
Are you strong enough to say you love me?_

The brunette finished the song's last verse, letting the last of the chords humming in the air around her as she softly sighed and stroked the body of her acoustic with loving fingertips. Her eyes opened for the first time since she started the song. She was startled seeing Alex watching her from the doorway.

"Alex? I thought you were sleeping?"

The blonde smiled at the raspy thick drawl of Olivia's voice from singing, "I was. I woke up and heard you playing… I didn't know you could play guitar."

Olivia's face flushed red. She bent her face forward, letting her shaggy hair cover her eyes, shielding herself from Alex's perfect lawyer stare-down. "I haven't played in a while. I couldn't sleep…"

Alex stepped into the living room and made her way to stand in front of the underwear-clad brunette sitting on the kitchen bar stool. "Olivia. Did you mean those lyrics? Do you lo-"

Olivia looked up, and cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. She shook her head and smiled softly, "Not like this, Alex. Don't ask me that right now, okay?" Her brown eyes were soft, vulnerable even.

Alex nodded and kissed Olivia's fingertip. Her lips pressed against the friction-made hot skin that smelled metallic. Granting Olivia an out, Alex grabbed Olivia's guitar in one hand and squirmed her way to settle between Olivia's legs. She reveled in the feel of Olivia's smooth thighs brushing across her own. "Teach me, I've always wanted to learn how to play."

Thankful for the subject change, she wrapped her arms around her lithe girlfriend, positioning the instrument. "Okay, here's how you hold the guitar," she placed a soft kiss to the side of her blonde girlfriend's neck. "Put your fingers here on the fret," she spread Alex's fingers gently with her own, "and here… Strum from this cord, down." Olivia kissed behind Alex's ear, letting her tongue flick across her earlobe. Alex's fingers trembled.

A foul sounding note twanged in the air surrounding them causing Olivia to laugh heartedly. "Olivia! No funny business!" Alex whined, her pale face blushing red.

Olivia tightened her arms around Alex's waist and nibbled on her neck, "No funny business, I promise. Okay, let's get started." She smiled into Alex's skin and got to work being a teacher for the night.


End file.
